


when the stories you write are not your own

by 11paruline44



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Post-Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/pseuds/11paruline44
Summary: They swore they wouldn't use magic again, but that was before the mysterious authors arrived, hell-bent on destroying the fabric of their reality. They also didn't count on there being a darker, more supernatural side to the magical beings of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Descendants AU-canon divergence set after the events of Descendants 2, with thematic crossover with Teen Wolf.





	when the stories you write are not your own

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I guess this is a really weird fic, especially since I don't really consider myself a fan of the Descendants movies. After I watched them, though, I started having all these ideas about where I would go with certain characters, or even how I'd change the characters or story to fit more what I think would work better in general Disney canon (for example, I've retconned Ben as much more smart and nerdy, because seriously, Belle is not a prissy like she was portrayed in Descendants... ugh... and in this universe, he wouldn't have become king yet, because I don't think that's a responsibility a poor teenage boy should have to bear!) Then, I must have been tired, because my dreams started running Descendants together with some aspects of Teen Wolf, but in a way that just made sense to me, idk. Then I got a general idea for a threat they'd have to face, and... here I am. I'm actually way prouder of the few chapters I've written so far than I thought I'd be. The first chapter I wrote will be in the middle, however, so it won't appear for a while. Maybe having this fic posted will motivate me to finish it all the way... anyway, here it is. Fair warning, this will be a little weird.

Jane

The first hint we got that something was wrong came right when we were busiest: the spring, before school ended. Well, I guess you could say Mal, Evie, Ben, Carlos, and I were busy, because we actually care about our academics, but… actually, Jay and Lonnie were always practicing for Tourney, too… ok. Fine. I take it back. We all were busy.

I guess the point is, none of us saw it coming, even though there had been signs. The increasing number of school board meetings. Mom barely talking to me, always rushing off to somewhere she wouldn’t say. Border security tightening. But we didn’t figure it out until Carlos disappeared.

I was walking back to my dorm after Physics class, or at least trying to. Mr. Maurice had insisted we take our textbooks to class, on the same day as our catapult models were due, of course. And, since the universe hates me, my textbook finally slipped through my arms, knocking papers and books everywhere. I sighed and scurried about the hallway, picking them all up. It’s like I’m still a freshman, I thought. Always dropping my stuff everywhere. Everyone always teased me for carrying around so many things, but what was I supposed to do if I used them all? I groaned as I stood up once more under the weight of my books. It was in moments like these that I wished the campus were smaller. 

And… no, I couldn’t let myself wish for that. It only ever brought trouble.

Finally, I staggered through the door of the room I shared with Lonnie and dumped my load all on a heap on my bead. I moaned with relief and flopped down dramatically. Bed. Soft, soft bed. I suddenly realized I could really use a nap.

“Hmm. So I see your assignment was to bring your whole room with you,” Lonnie’s voice teased. 

“Urgh,” I grunted in reply.

Lonnie’s bed shifted, and I heard her footsteps come up behind me. “Come on,” she prodded, pulling on my arm. “Up. You promised to help me with algebra today.” I turned over and peered at Lonnie from behind my arm. “Can’t we do that later?” I whined.

Lonnie let out an exasperated huff and placed her hands on her hips. “Hello, who are you and what have you done with Jane? You want to change the schedule? You?” 

I sat up, indignant. “No, I just…” I tried to think of a plausible excuse. My brain just couldn’t take any more academic work. It wasn’t a feeling I was used to, or one that was pleasant. I needed a break. 

“I have a date,” I decided, trying to sound nonchalant. “Yeah. Carlos and I are going for a walk in the gardens. You and I were going to study together later… remember?” 

I waited to see her reaction, hoping she kept track of her schedule as loosely as I kept mine tight. 

Lonnie raised an eyebrow, then strode back to her bed. “Alright,” she said. “But if you don’t help me later, I am going to fail this test with flying colors.” She collapsed on her bed for emphasis. 

“Great!” I said, a little too loudly, already on my way out the door. “Well, uh, see you later!” I winced as I accidentally slammed the door behind me. 

Where to now, Jane? I slumped against the hallway wall outside our room, realizing I didn’t think through this far what I actually wanted to do with myself. I took breaks so infrequently. They were a waste of time, I’d tell myself. But now that I finally had a light homework day, it couldn’t be any harm, right? 

What about what you said you’d do? my mind suggested. Seeing my boyfriend would probably make me feel better. I set off towards Carlos’s room. Yes, it would be great. I’d finally get to see him, after what felt like so long. He’d have that cute little grin on his face when he saw me, and then we’d kiss, and then I’d pet Dude, and maybe we could cuddle together…

I reached Carlos’s door and knocked. There was no response. Huh. Carlos was usually playing video games at this time of day, yet I heard nothing. I cracked the door open a little to look inside. No one was there. Carlos’s backpack was sprawled on the middle of the floor, its contents spilling out. On reflex, I began to clean up. Funny, I thought. Where would Carlos be going without his backpack? If he wasn’t in his room in the afternoon, he was either studying in the library or taking Dude for a walk early. That’s it. He must have gone for a walk. 

Just then, there was a knock from behind me. I spun around to find Jay standing half behind the door. “Oh, uh, hey,” I said.

“You seen Carlos anywhere?” Jay asked, frowning. 

“No,” I replied. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” 

“Huh. He said he was going back to our room this afternoon when I talked to him in History.” 

I stood up, twirling a lock of hair in my fingers. Hmm. “I’m sure he just went out to walk Dude,” I said. This would be so much easier if he had a phone, I thought. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that the villains’ kids weren’t as privileged as I was. I scanned Carlos’s belongings, putting away a few jackets in the process, but didn’t find anything that might suggest where he’d gone.

“Well, uh, tell him to come find me if you see him,” I told Jay. He nodded and I left the room. 

I checked the gardens, the athletic fields, the trails. I asked every passerby. I checked the dining hall, the museum, the library. Nothing. Disappointed, I slouched down on a sofa in the library. I was still so tired... what was the real harm in a nap? I'd find Carlos later.

Hours later, I woke up with a start and looked up at the clock. 5:30. Great. I was going to miss dinner if I didn't get my act together now. I stood up, returned to my room- and almost got bowled over by Dude. 

“Hey, buddy,” I spluttered. Trying to regain my balance, I looked behind Dude, sure my boyfriend would be with him, but there was no one there. I turned my gaze back down to Dude. “What is it?”

Dude fixed me in the eye with a stare and began barking urgently. 

“Shh-shh,” I tried. “Settle down buddy, settle down.” But Dude kept on barking. 

Then, it hit me. Dude here alone, not with Carlos? Dude agitated and not like his usual friendly self? I became suddenly certain something was wrong. Something was really wrong. 

I burst into my room. “Where’s Carlos,” I demanded. My fingers were starting to shake. 

Mal, Evie, and Lonnie looked up at me, surprise and concern written on their faces. Evie rose gently and took a couple of small steps toward me. “Jane, what’s wrong? He’ll be back, I’m sure—“

“Where is he,” I repeated. My eyes darted around the room, as if he was there, and just hiding. Anything better than what I knew in my gut to be true. I felt Evie’s arms wrap around my body, but it felt constricting, not comforting. I shook her off, vibrating more furiously. “He’s gone,” I whispered. “He’s gone he’s gone he’s gone.” Carlos must have been kidnapped. 

“Jane!” Mal’s voice shouted. “Sit down and tell us what happened.” I looked up to see them all staring at me, alarm deepening. I realized I’d been pacing frantically. I took a shaky breath in and sat on my bed, trying to stop my hand from shaking. It didn’t matter—my leg started trembling instead. I swallowed.

“Jane?” Lonnie asked softly. 

“I’ve been looking for him for hours,” I mumbled. “ I didn’t think anything of it until Dude showed up—“ I gestured out the door—“ without him. Carlos never goes anywhere without Dude. Oh God, he might have been taken, he could be in trouble…” I started twiddling my thumbs, feeling as though I would explode if I didn’t get rid of this manic energy somehow. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, calm down,” Mal said. “He’s probably fine. You’re just—“ there was a small scuffling noise, and Mal quieted. I could tell what she was going to say, though. I was just overreacting. Of course she didn’t believe me. Maybe it was because Mal never took anything seriously. I took a deep breath in again and tried to swallow down the wave or anger that coursed through me. 

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “Something’s wrong. I’m sure of it.” 

“Why don’t you go ask your Mom,” Evie suggested. “If he really is in trouble, she could help.” 

“Mom never has time for anything anymore. She’ll probably—“ I stopped myself. I was spiraling. Breathe, Jane, breathe. “You’re right,” I admitted. “I’ll go see her.” I got up and surged toward the door and out into the hallway without so much as a glance backward. I heard the room erupt into whispers as soon as I was gone. I didn’t care.  
Where could Carlos be? The Isle of the Lost was even harder to break out of—and Auradon harder to break into—after the recent couple of incidents. Who would have taken him? How could they have done it? Oh God, they must have been very powerful. He could be in so much danger. With each thud of my boots down the hallway, I felt the tension in my body rising. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking again.

I paused to lean against the wall, shaking my head. Snap out of it, Jane. This feeling, this lack of control… I’d never felt this much panic in my life. It wasn’t pleasant. Why couldn’t I just calm down? I wrung my hands a couple of times and started stalking towards Mom’s room again. Maybe it’s the stress, I admitted to myself. I was putting an awful amount of effort into my schoolwork… yet it never felt like enough. But this had to be different, because it was Carlos? Right? 

Finally reaching Mom’s door, I swung it open and rushed in without thinking. “Mom,” I yelled. “MOM.”

Mom turned around in alarm. She’d just showered, I realized, and I’d barged in on her. “What is it, sweetie?” she inquired.

Suddenly, I couldn’t speak anymore. I threw myself into her arms, drinking in the scent of her shampoo and her soft, pleasing warmth. Fairy godmothers give the best hugs. It’s their job. 

“Shh,” Mom cooed, stroking my hair. I pulled back, my vision blurred. I sniffled.

“Mom, Carlos is gone. I think someone might have kidnapped him. He wasn’t anywhere where he usually is, and Dude wasn’t with him, and he’s probably missed dinner by now, which he never does…” I was rambling. Goodness, what was wrong with me.

Mom’s eyes shifted from concern into a vacant look that I could never quite decipher. It was usually reserved for when she was preoccupied with important things, things she wouldn’t tell me. “I’m sure he’s fine, sweetie. If you want, we can look for him—”

“Yes!” I burst. “You need to look for him. I’m not crazy!” My words seemed to echo, even though we were in a small bedroom. 

Mom sighed. “I need to make a call.” She grabbed her phone and disappeared into her bathroom, door shut. Conversation over. Just like that. I stared at the door for a minute, almost hoping she’d come back out to comfort me, to assure me they’d look, and that they’d find Carlos, but she never did. I choked. Typical. Just typical. Tears blinding my eyes, I whipped around and ran out the room.

Wind whooshing around me, hearing nothing but the sound of my breathing and my shoes falling on the marble floor, I didn’t know where I was going until I reached it. To anyone else, it looked like an ordinary pillar—a column just like all the others stationed at the ends of hallways, ordinary blocks of stone comprising the walls beside them. But this one was different.

It was where I’d hid my wand.

I grabbed the loose block I knew was there and jimmied it from side to side, impatient. I needed to get it out, to reach my wand before I changed my mind. Finally, the block heaved to the floor with a hard sound I hoped nobody would notice, revealing the chest I’d hidden there one year ago. I fumbled at the latches until it was open. And there it was. My wand. The source of my power. The insidious crutch. The forbidden treasure. 

I reached for it gingerly, trying to remember the feel of it in my hands, how I’d used it before Mom had decided to outlaw the practice of magic yet again. When my fingers finally brushed it, I gave a yelp of surprise at the tingle that coursed through me. But this spark didn’t feel painful. It felt… like power. 

I raised it slowly, settling into my grip. It wasn’t as beautiful, or delicate, as my mind had remembered it, but it felt sturdy, reliable, strong. No, it felt right. This was mine. I clutched it close to my heart.

Mom had been trying to do the right thing. During that time that the magic ban had been lifted, after Mal’s dragon stunt, there had been so much chaos, and we’d come close to having another incident. But that short time that I’d had together with Mom was the closest we’d felt in years. I still remembered the wonderful, brilliant light that had shone when we’d first forged my wand. The deep satisfaction of watching the pleasant pink sparkles that issued from it every time I cast a spell. The joy I’d felt when Mom smiled at me and nodded, indicating a job well done. 

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I had to hide my stash before anyone showed up. Once I’d shoved the empty chest and the stone back in their places, I breathed a sigh of relief and allowed myself another look back at the rod I still gripped in my palm. I realized then that my calm had returned. It was like I’d found my anchor.

What you’re doing is wrong, though, the back of my head protested. What happened to following the rules, Jane? Following the rules so you don’t get yourself into trouble?

I shook my head. Carlos. He needed me. And make no mistake, I was coming for anyone who dared hurt him. Wand in hand, I began to run back to my dorm. 

***

“You’re doing what?” Mal scolded.

“I’m going to rescue Carlos,” I stated, arms folded.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. We don’t even know if he’s really missing, and now you want to leave Auradon to find his imaginary kidnapper?”

Maybe I would have bristled, another time. But right now, nothing would shake my calm. I would not be deterred. “I meant what I said.”

Mal gave a signature dramatic sigh and sank back onto Lonnie’s bed. “Evie, please tell Jane she’s gone in-sane,” she drawled.

Evie’s concerned mother face deepened into a frown. “Jane, if you’re right, and Carlos really is in trouble, how are you going to find him? What are you going to do if you get into something dangerous? We should really leave this to the adults.” 

“Thank you,” Mal said, gesturing her hand toward Evie in agreement before flopping it back down onto the bed.

I slowly unfolded my arms to spare a glance at my wand again. I studied its pink ridges, as if it held all the answers. Mine. I could do this. I gripped it harder.

“You kept your wand?” Lonnie cried. The others scrambled to shush her, before turning their attention back to me. 

“Jane, you said you’d burned that!”

“You know what happens when we use magic!”

“You’re going to get in so much trouble!”

“What about your Mom?”

Their voices rang somewhere far away, somewhere away from my wand. It didn’t agree. As I scrutinized it further, I saw my reflection in its jewels.

“JANE.”

I ignored them and lifted my wand into a ready pose. What was I going to do with it? I remembered something about words and spells. I didn’t know any, and I didn’t have time for them, anyway. I was going to have to use my force of will instead. 

I closed my eyes and imagined sending my energy into my wand, as though it were simply an extension of my arm, and waved it slowly in a circle. Find Carlos, I commanded. Show me where he is. My fingers tingled in response. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a spherical ball of light, bobbing up and down in the space. I peered in closer. There he was. He was tied up in a dark and dusty room made almost entirely out of wood. The wave of rage I felt this time served only to harden my resolve, my strength. Hold on Carlos. I’m coming for you. 

I grabbed my purse and slipped out into the night, following a bobbing ball of light, the protests of my friends far behind me, whispers on the wind.

I’m coming for you.


End file.
